Internet-based messaging platforms have increased in popularity and use in recent years. That class of services often features a realtime messaging channel in which users may mutually view typed messages in realtime. However, commercially available messaging services have not integrated the sharing of image media as a layer or enhancement on top of the typed or other message exchange.
More specifically, the steady proliferation of digital imaging devices such as digital cameras, camera-equipped cellular phones and personal digital assistants has made the sharing of digital images and other media a more and more common online activity. Messaging users who would like to exchange, share and download images from either side of a conversation however have been unable to freely incorporate picture exchange within their communication experience, and certainly not as part of an integrated messaging tool Other problems and disadvantages exist in messaging technology.